Shinrabanshou's Ninja Academy
by Sandra and Mei
Summary: Shinrabanshou means "universe" in Japanese. This is the universe of people with special abilities and special schools to help them hone their abilities. We shall focus on just this school for now. Rated M for language and future scenes.
1. Welcome to Shinrabanshou Ninja Academy

**Mei: **hmmhmm, okay so I'm reposting the first chappie since it was lacking of a proper introduction x] so, yeah. I just noticed the edit thingy on the document manager, ahehehe n.n" so... some of the pairings here are some NaruHina, but mostly KibaHina. Then there's... some SasoriOC and SasukeOC, ItachiOC, stuff like that. And KakaSaku. So... yeah n.n please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

When parents want their ordinary kids to go through an ordinary high school, they go to those ordinary Japanese cities like Tokyo, Hokkaido, Kyoto, Osaka and whatever. Schools that teach ordinary subjects like English, Math, History, those kinds of things. But when parents sees that their child is rather "special", or if the parents are special themselves, they send them to a "special" high school. And there's only one rather big city in Japan that can accommodate such schools, and that is the city of Shinrabanshou.

Yeah, the name's a real tongue twister, but Shinrabanshou is a place to go when these special kids need more than just English and Math to go through their not so ordinary lives. Shinrabanshou is technically in the center of Japan, so families from different cities won't have a hard time finding the school when they realize their child is special. Usually they go for it immediately before they cause any more trouble in the city their currently living in. Well of course they have to move! You don't expect the kids to travel city to city _just_ to go to school do you? Poor little things. Anyway, since all the special families live there for their child to go to the specific special school, it's a rather strange and sometimes potentially dangerous community in Shinrabanshou. But the teachers, who also do their part in keeping peace and order in the community, are never off-guard.

What kind of schools does Shinrabanshou have, you ask? Well, there are quite a lot since there are varying "specialties" in a certain child. If your child shows signs of talking to spirits and being able to use them as deadly weapons, then go to the Shaman Academy. If your child sees spirits and plans to rid the world of the evil ones by means of swords or any form of weaponry or power, then go to the Death God Academy. If your child likes mixing things up and combining them to make a completely different material out of scratch, go to the Alchemist Academy. If your child wishes a religious life of exterminating an evil being called the Kor and has this certain ability to use Zaiphon, then go to the Academy of the Seven Ghosts. If your child wants to live a life as a pirate and/or has eaten a weird fruit that gives them strange abilities, then go to the One Piece Academy. Well, you get my drift.

This story focuses on only one of the special schools, and that school is the Ninja Academy, where children use these unique energy sources they have in their system to fight using different kinds of jutsu, like ninjutsu, taijtutsu, genjutsu and whatnot. The Ninja Academy is just like any other academy, with subjects, teachers and students. But then there's something about the academy that gives people the feeling that something isn't right every time they step into the campus grounds. The answer to that strange feeling? Maybe it's that weird bushy-eyebrows kid who likes running around wearing extremely fit green spandex. Not it? Then it's probably just the Akatsuki.

Every school has their own case of a group of bullies going around, beating people up for their lunch money. But the term "bully" is simply just an understatement for these young men called the Akatsuki. They don't simply beat up; they can kill if they want to. The young men of the Akatsuki are composed mainly of Juniors or Seniors of the school, some of them are old enough to go to college but they keep flunking their subjects. It's not that they're dumb, they're actually really smart and skilled young men, they just don't care about their studies and keep skipping them, and the teachers stopped caring about whether or not they show up in class a long time ago. Smart, skilled and some handsome delinquents, that's what you call these kinds of guys. It's almost unfair how smart they are and they're not exerting any effort at all. Spoiled rich kids, that's what they are too, spoiled rich kids that kill when things don't go their way.

But with the way they kill they never get caught, either because they have a corpse-eating friend on their side or they're really just too smart. The teachers don't even know, and everyone else blames all the disappearances on a mysterious serial killer. It's the students who have an idea on what's really going on, but only few are brave enough to stand up to them. And those who do stand up to them, mostly end up "missing" the next morning.

But, anyway, that's enough explaining for the introduction. Let's get familiar with Ninja Academy, shall we?

* * *

In the shaded corner of the open campus of Shinrabanshou's Ninja Academy, the Akatsuki watched as the soon-to-be Freshmen of the school were hustling and bustling to take a look at the bulletin board to see if they have passed their entrance exam to Ninja Academy. To some, they cheered and squealed for joy at seeing that they passed. Others groaned for not passing, and having to undergo the painstaking entrance exams of another school to see which one fitted the child most.

"So, what do you guys think of the Freshmen this year?" Deidara said, licking his lips as he eyed some of the more curvy and innocent-looking young females.

"I think they look… rather delicious." Zetsu said, just imagining what they would taste like if ever his friends decided to add another missing student to the teachers' burden.

"Easy, Zetsu. Remember that Sasuke-kun is one of them, so is Sahuri-san." Kisame said with his creepy, sharkman smile.

"Yes, and Deidara. I don't like the way you're looking at her." Sasori said, his voice dripping with jealously as Deidara just laughed Sasori off and smirked at his direction, only pissing him off more. "I'm warning you, clay boy." he said viciously.

"Tobi says no fighting! Tobi wants us all to be friends!" Tobi said, intervening Deidara and Sasori's silent death threats to each other, making them turn their deadly glares to him instead. "Tobi be quiet…" he said, seeming to shrink a bit at this.

"You two behave, we're already starting to get their attention, and it isn't even the start of the new semester yet." Pain said.

"How could we not get their attention when we have a sharkman, a talking plant, and a guy with an exaggerated amount of piercings in our little group of friends?" Konan said.

"Friends? Pfft." Hidan scoffed, making Konan glare at him, but she chose not to say anything as she snobbishly turned away from the white-haired male. "As long as I get my monthly sacrifices to Jashin, I have my eyes on that chick with white eyes." he said.

"You're not getting her, Hidan. Notice her white eyes? She's a Hyuuga, she's rich. So I'm going to get to her first." Kakuzu said, greedily rubbing his hands together in this weird imitation of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.

"Well, you can try if that Neji kid would give you a chance to touch his relative." Konan said.

"Tch, whatever. As long as I kill someone." Hidan said, leaning back on the tree he was sitting under.

"Itachi-san, you haven't said anything throughout the whole conversation. Is there something on your mind?" Kisame said, noticing that the raven-haired teen seemed to be spacing out quite a bit. Well, Itachi was always this quiet, but he often had a word or two to say at least. Itachi was just staring at the incoming freshmen, most particularly his younger brother, Sasuke, who was busy trying to ignore all the squeals and giggles he was getting from the girls surrounding him.

"Sasuke-kun sure is a ladies' man, isn't he?" Deidara said, still with that sly smirk, this time turned towards the older Uchiha. Deidara's attention was shortly taken away from Itachi when he heard Sasori scoff.

"He can go fuck all those girls in his year level as long as he stays away from Sahuri." Sasori said, again with the voice dripping with jealousy.

"Sasuke-kun takes care of Tobi's little sister! Sasuke-kun a good friend!" Tobi said.

"You're asking for a death wish, Tobi." Sasori said with a killing intent the whole group could feel.

"Tobi be a good boy…" Tobi said quietly, shrinking again.

"These freshmen…" Itachi said for the first time since they started talking, making everyone look at him. "I can feel it, there's something about them that's… different."

* * *

"Please let me pass… please let me pass… please let me pass…" Naruto prayed fervently, every after the third 'please let me pass' he would attempt to open his eyes and look at the bulletin board but just as he would see his name and look at the results he would close his eyes and pray again. This was probably already the ninth time he did this. "Please let me pass… please let me pass… please—"

"Jesus Christ, Naruto! Just look at the damn bulletin board or I'm going to TELL you what's on it!" Kiba said, annoyed at his blonde friend and his exaggerating over the exam results.

"This is getting annoying… just tell him what's on the stupid board." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I'm getting hungry…" Chouji complained.

"Naruto, you're the only person who hasn't looked at his results yet." Shino said stoically.

"Hey! I can't help if I'm nervous, okay?!" Naruto yelled his eyes wide open and giving his friends looks. Shikamaru took this chance to take the blonde's head and turn it towards the bulletin board, where he saw his exam results.

"Take it in." he said.

"I passed…?" Naruto said incredulously, letting the words 'passed' next to his name sink into his mind before a big grin came across his face and he jumped for joy. "I PASSED! I ACTUALLY PASSED! WOHOO! LOOK OUT NINJA ACADEMY! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS IN THE HOUSE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down like he was on drugs as he engulfed the first person he saw in a tight bear hug, which just happened to be Shino.

"Please let me go." Shino said in his monotone voice, twitching a bit at the unwanted attention.

"I PASSED! I HAVE TO TELL SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said, and with that he let go of Shino and made a run for the pink haired girl who was talking to a certain white-eyed friend of hers.

"Are you hoping to be in the same section as Naruto?" Sakura teased, making her timid friend turn red in a second.

"S-Sakura-chan! Don't say that aloud!" she said.

"Why not?" the pink haired girl said.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, speaking of the devil." Sakura said, rolling her green eyes as she turned her attention to the blonde who was running towards her, taking note of her friend Hinata's face turning redder by the second. "What do you want?" she said.

"I passed! Isn't that great?! I hope we'll get to be in the same class!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Um… that's great, Naruto." Sakura said unenthusiastically. "Do you know if Sasuke-kun passed?" she said with a smirk, because she knew about her friend's obvious crush on Naruto, she does everything to try and get him to stop liking her. This includes pretending to like Sasuke, but Sakura did find Sasuke cute in a way, but she already had a hidden relationship going on with someone else. No one knew about it, except her trustworthy friends Hinata and Ino.

"Eh? Sasuke? Why would you care about that stupid oaf?!" Naruto said, just as he said that he felt a very powerful tug on his ear, coming from a very infuriated blonde girl in purple.

"What did you say about Sasuke-kun?" Ino said, now, she was the one who really liked Sasuke. Not Sakura.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go of me you crazy woman!" Naruto said, not liking how hard she was pulling.

"Crazy?!" Ino said, getting even more pissed off as she pulled even harder.

"OUCH! STOP IT!"

"I-Ino-chan!" Hinata stuttered. Ino looked at the raven haired girl for a bit, taking note of her pleading white eyes asking her to stop Naruto, making her let go of the blonde boy's ear. Not because she felt sorry for Naruto, but because she felt sorry for Hinata. "A-are you all right, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Ow… my ear…" Naruto groaned, not even hearing the soft voice of the female Hyuuga.

"Naruto… kun?" Hinata tried again, though her voice wasn't any louder than last time.

"Hey Naruto! If someone's talking to you, you better listen!" Ino said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto said, completely oblivious to the poor Hinata trying her best to engage in a slight conversation with him.

"You little idiot! Why I—"

"Congratulations on passing, Sasuke."

"Mah, it was nothing. If my brother could get in this school so can I."

Ino was just about to suckerpunch Naruto in the gut when she heard the familiar voice of her beloved Sasuke, and that girl she didn't like because she was always with him, Sahuri.

"I'll get right back to you." Ino said, glaring at Naruto before she made her way towards Sasuke in order to give him her own congratulations.

"Geez, I don't know how you deal with that girl." Naruto said.

"Well, she's our friend, Naruto. If you'll excuse me, I need to uhh… discuss some matters over there. Hinata you stay here, I'll be right back." Sakura said, pointing at a random direction and making her way towards it.

"What? But Sakura-chan!" Hinata wasn't able to stop Sakura because she had already hidden herself somewhere so she can watch her friend try to overcome her shyness and actually talk to her long time crush.

"Eh? Where did Sakura-chan go?" Naruto said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Um… Naruto… kun?" Hinata said shyly.

"Huh? Oh, hey Hinata. Have you seen Sakura-chan?" he asked, acknowledging her for the first time since he went up to Sakura.

_He's talking to me!_ Hinata thought as her cheeks turned pink in color, expecting for it to turn red anytime soon. "Um… congratulations on passing…" she timidly.

"Um… thanks, congratulations to you too." Naruto said, smiling lightly at Hinata.

_He smiled at me!_ Hinata thought, her cheeks going from pink or red in less than a second. She didn't say anything after that because she was too busy recovering from what Naruto had just done.

"Hinata? Um… I'm going to go back to my friends now, okay? Bye." Naruto said, not waiting for a response from Hinata before he turned his back and walked back to the guys. _That girl is kind of weird_. He thought.

"Naruto… kun?" Hinata said, blinking. Somewhere hidden in the trees, Sakura sighed at how hopeless Hinata seemed to be.

_Oh Hinata…_ she thought in a defeated tone.

* * *

"Ugh, don't look now, Sasuke. But one of your fangirls is coming to try and sell her body to you again." said pale girl with black hair, placing a hand on her hip as she watched the blonde Yamanaka come closer and closer by the second.

"Very funny, Sahuri." Sasuke said.

"I'm not kidding."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun! Congratulations on passing the entrance exam!" Ino said, trying to look cute and sweet in order to get Sasuke's attention.

_Drat_. Sasuke thought, glancing at Sahuri who was smirking at him because she was right. "I don't have time to talk to you right now." he simply told Ino.

"Eh?" Ino said, blinking.

"Can't you just go back to your friends and mind your own business?"

"But… Sasuke-kun…"

"Listen, blondie. Sasuke's busy right now, so if you don't mind, get lost." Sahuri said, making Ino twitch as she turned to glare at the black haired girl.

"Mind your own business, _Sahuri_." she said, her voice dripping with venom at the mention of her name. The two glared at each other for a while, but it was interrupted when the blonde noticed Naruto walking back to his friends. "Hey Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" she said.

"What do you want this time?" Naruto said bitterly, and at noticing Sasuke, got even more pissed.

"You were supposed to be talking to Hinata! Where is she?!" Ino demanded.

"She's over there! Sheesh!" the blonde said, leaving before the other blonde would make an even more big deal about him leaving their friend alone.

"You left her _alone_?! What kind of gentleman are you?! And where the hell is Sakura?!" Ino said, about to march back to keep her shy friend company when she remembered she was supposed to be trying to get Sasuke's attention. Oh well, boys always come after friends. "I'll be back, okay Sasuke-kun?" she said sweetly, glaring at Sahuri for the last time before she left.

"Annoying." Sasuke said.

"Agreed, hey look, it's your brother and the rest of the guys." Sahuri said, taking note of the group of young men and one lady hanging out not to far from where they were standing, and obviously observing the incoming freshmen. "They're not being too subtle about scrutinizing our batch." she said, sweatdropping a bit as Sasuke scoffed.

"They never were."


	2. Welcome to the Akatsuki

Hello my beloved readers! This is Sandra! Here is chapter 2 of Shinrabanshou's Ninja Academy! Here some of the characters' secret would be revealed like Sasuke having a c----*mouth gets covered by Sasuke's hand*T~T

Sasuke: Just read and enjoy… please review and tell us what you think of their story. Oh before I forget, Mei has got something to say

Mei: uhh... okay I know I was supposed to use author notes starting the first chapter but I... forgot . so... yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

"Will the entire freshmen gather in the lobby for their tour around the academy." said the owner of the entire Ninja Academy, formally known as Sarutobi.

"Should we go? Or should we go first to our ever popular siblings?" Sahuri said, looking at her fellow Uchiha member.

"Even if we do go they're just gonna stop us at the main door." Sasuke stated as he shoved his hand into his pocket.

"True… Fine let's go."Sahuri said with a soft sigh as she walked forward to the spot where the ever famous Akatsuki sat, watching as the freshmen go inside. Her companion, Sasuke, snickered a bit as he followed her.

"HEY GUYS! COME ON! MOVE YOUR ASSES!" said a purple headed female, wearing a light brown coat.

"Anko, you're too harsh on them." said a brown haired made whose hair style was similar to Shikamaru.

"They are freshmen, Iruka. You got to be tough on them!" Anko said, smirking to the male known as Iruka.

Iruka sweat drop at his fellow sensei. "Alright everyone get inside now." He announced as everyone else went inside.

* * *

"Look at our fresh new members." Deidara said as Sahuri and Sasuke arrived at their spot.

"Welcome to Ninja Academy you two." Konan congratulated the two freshmen as she hands them their black and red uniforms.

"Good work little brother." Itachi said, smirking as he handed them their bags.

"Thanks Onii-san" Sasuke said, taking his uniform and bag.

"I still say you guys are gonna kill 30% of the freshmen. May I suggest leaving all of Sasuke's fan girls alive?" Sahuri said, laughing as she took her uniform and bag.

"Funny, Sasa." Sasuke said, using their old childhood nicknames.

"Don't call me Sasa, Susu!" Sahuri said as she walked to her red head junior boyfriend, Sasori.

"Welcome to ninja academy, babe." Sasori whispered in Sahuri's ear as he place his warm lips against Sahuri's.

"Imouto-chan… don't make out with Sasori in front of me!" Tobi groaned as he covered his eyes.

Sasuke looked away a bit as he walked beside his brother. The young male Uchiha had a secret crush on Sahuri for a long time now, but knowing that she was with Sasori he couldn't tell her his feelings. 'One day… You will be mine.' he thought. Could the young Uchiha be thinking of a plan?

* * *

Sahuri pressed her lips back to Sasori's but pulled back for the sake of her brother. "I know Nii-san."She said as she sat down on Sasori's lap. "I know your rules. No sex, no making out in public and no being lovey dovey around you" she added, leaning her form against Sasori's chest.

"I still say that's a stupid rule… Sasori's gonna fuck Sahuri anyway. The way he acts around and stuff give it all away, un." Deidara stated as he looked at the two young couples, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Deidara, say that again and I will show you why I can defeat my brother." Sahuri said with a deadly glare that shot shivers down Deidara's spine. With that simple threat a smirk came across the 3 young Uchihas and Sasori. They knew what Sahuri can really do but not to her full extent since she was still young and so are her Sharingan eyes.

"Fine! I'll shut up! Un!" Deidara said as he back away a bit from Sahuri.

"Looks like our little group is gonna be more interesting than last year." Kisame said, flashing one of his creepy smirks again.

"Before I forget, Sahuri and Sasuke, Akatsuki has a different house meaning you two won't sleep in the same building with those eta [Eta, is the Japanese word for Lower-class]." Pein stated as he leaned his back to trunk of the tree.

Sahuri and Sasuke nodded at Pein's instruction. They know they high school life won't be as hard as the others. Sahuri look at her uniform and smirked a bit at the thought of the rest of the school fearing them but as Itachi said, something is different with the freshmen this year, and I wonder what it could be…

* * *

"Welcome Freshmen to the Shinrabashou Ninja Academy. Your test result showed that you were qualified to be in this school and to become a hidden Ninja in the future. In your test result you have been divided in different sections or what house you belong. Like Konoha, Suna, Sound and Rain. You will see that all your belongings will be in your designated room. For today you will have no class you are free to walk around the campus as you please. With that I say again Welcome to Shinrabashou Ninja Academy." Sarutobi said as he was looking down at the freshmen from the top of the stairs.

"COME ON GUYS! LET'S GO AROUND!" Naruto yelled, still not getting over the fact that he passed the exam. He ran out of the huge doors and out to the corridors of the academy.

"Naruto! You Baka! Wait up for us!" Sakura yelled as she ran after Naruto, dragging along Hinata with her.

"This is gonna be a drag…" Shikamaru said in his usual lazy voice as they followed their blond and pinked haired companion.


	3. When You Really Like Someone

**Mei:** greetings readers! Here's chapter three of SNA, please please please if you are reading this and have some reviews and comments to share FEEL FREE to review! :3 please? q__q you don't want this girl to go rabid, do you? Maybe you do. Ah, oh well, R&R!

* * *

"Okaachan... this school looks weird... I think I liked that One Piece School better..."

"No daughter of mine is going anywhere BUT the Ninja Academy. Everyone in our clan has graduated from this Academy, and I'm not letting my youngest daughter be any different. Plus, you're brother is in this school, you'll enjoy the company."

"I highly doubt that... why'd you bring me to check out that One Piece Academy in the first place?"

"I didn't bring you, dear. You went there yourself when I wasn't around to ask permission from, remember?"

"... oh."

"Hurry up; the first years now must have been finished with the orientation now. We still have time to enrol you even though it's a little late; don't lose your way now."

"Okaachan, you still treat me like I'm a child. I'm going to be in high school already so please just relax, I can handle myself quite well." there was no response after she said that, since she was so caught up in her little speech she hadn't noticed that her mother had gone ahead and she indeed lost sight of her. "Okaachan?" she said hopelessly, she didn't do very well on her own in an unfamiliar place, and this school was indeed an unfamiliar place. "Oh no..." she said to herself.

* * *

"Hey look! They have a fountain! Awesome!" Naruto said enthusiastically, ever since he left the room with his friends and the two girls he had been pointing at random things and calling them 'awesome'. This was the result of him feeling too good about himself passing the exam. "Hey look! Kiosks! Awesome!" he said again. "Hey look—"

"WE GET IT, Naruto." Sakura said, a nerve twitching on her forehead at the overly hyperactive Naruto Uzumaki.

"Eh?" Naruto said, so amazed by the fountain he was walking towards it and didn't hear Sakura clearly. "What did you say, Sakura-chan?" he said, turning his attention to the pink haired girl instead of watching his step.

"N-Naruto-kun! Watch out!" Hinata stuttered, her voice in its usual almost inaudible softness. Even if she did make her voice a little louder for Naruto to hear it would be too late anyway. SPLASH! That was the sound he made when he fell face first into the fountain. Of course it caught a lot of attention from the students; it didn't take long for some crowding over and laughing. Naruto emerged from the waters embarrassed and with a pissed off expression on his face, seeing as even all his friends except Hinata and the ever quiet Shino were laughing at him as well.

"Nice move, Uzumaki!" Kiba said in between stomach-holding laughs.

"Well, that's one way of starting your first year!" Shikamaru commented, not laughing as hard as everyone else but still laughing.

"It's a good thing you weren't wearing your new uniform." Chouji said calmly, actually a little concerned for his friend but after he said that he couldn't help but let out a laugh just as hearty as Kiba's. "Or it would've been even more hilarious!" he added.

"OH SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, getting even more pissed off by the minute as he stood up and stepped out of the waters of the fountain.

"N-Naruto-kun... a-are you okay?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he said bluntly, it took the Hyuuga girl aback as she looked down a bit.

"I'm s-sorry..." she said softly.

"Hey Naruto! That's no way to talk to Hinata!" Sakura said angrily when she had stopped herself from laughing.

"Eh? Ah... um... sorry about that... Hinata..." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head in shame. Hinata never did anything wrong to him, she was actually the only one who wasn't laughing so he should be thankful for her. Well, asides from Shino, but that guy never laughs so he doesn't count. The girl's cheeks turned pink when she heard a genuine apology from Naruto, making her at a loss of words until Sakura elbowed her a bit.

"Um... i-it's okay... Naruto-kun..." she said shyly, looking down and doing that fidgeting habit she did with her fingers. Kiba watched this scene go on and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and envy. He wondered why Hinata would still like a guy like Naruto when it was so obvious he was too crazy over Sakura to notice any form of effort she put just to get his attention, and when she does have his attention it would just be easily taken away from her.

"Sakura-chaaaan, what should I do now?" Naruto said.

"The hell should I know." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan...." he whined again. Kiba scoffed at this, see what he meant?

_Why can't that girl just realize that he's hopeless?_ He thought to himself. Since middle school he's seen how Hinata tried so hard to get Naruto to even just look at her, everyone noticed it really, everyone but the blonde himself. He didn't like how Naruto would just ignore her efforts, and when he did acknowledge them, he didn't give her as much attention as he gave Sakura. It was obvious he was too obsessed with the pink-haired girl to give any other girl special attention, but it was also obvious Sakura was really not into him. _Pisses me off..._ Kiba thought, unable to stand being around the presence of his blonde friend anymore as he suddenly turned to the entrance back into the building from the garden and made his quiet way there, surprising everyone else who took notice of his sudden action.

"Kiba, where are you heading?" Shino inquired quietly when Kiba passed by him.

"None of your business." he replied curtly as he didn't even bother looking at him. Without saying anything else Shino decided to follow Kiba wherever he was going, and Kiba didn't mind since he told Shino everything, and the other boy probably knew what was wrong.

"Oh there you guys are! I was looking for you!" Ino said, going in the garden just in time to bump into Kiba, who didn't even apologize as he continued his way into the building. "Hey! What's up with him?" she said, a vein twitching on her forehead at the Inuzuka's rude behaviour.

"Just leave him." Shikamaru said, really out of laziness because he really didn't know what went on in that boy's mind most of the time.

"Geez, he's so moody. Ah! I have to change before I get a cold!" Naruto exclaimed, taking note that he was still dripping wet from falling into the fountain.

"We'll come with you, you girls going to be all right on your own?"Chouji said.

"Of course! Don't underestimate us, Chouji." Ino said proudly.

"We'll be seeing you then."

"Bye guys." Sakura said.

"B-bye..." Hinata stuttered.

"C'mon, girls! Let's go around the school! And look for Sasuke-kun..." Ino said with a giggle as she took the hands of her two unwilling best friends and dragged them to _her_ desired destination while the guys went their separate ways, leaving Shino to deal with the irate Kiba.

* * *

"Kiba." Shino said in his monotone voice after not saying anything for a while.

"What?" the other boy said, not stopping his aimless wandering around the academy's corridors.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong." with that the shorter of the two boys stopped, leaving the taller one not surprised, like this happened a lot and he was used to his friend's mood-changing attitude. Shino watched Kiba's hands curl into fists so tight his knuckles looked like they were about to break out of his tan skin. Shino didn't dare mention the 'N' word because he knew it would only piss Kiba off even more. Trust me, he's tried it once, and the outcome wasn't pretty.

"You know, if you like her, you should just tell her." he said simply, trying to play safe. Kiba looked at Shino, his black eyes looking a little wilder than usual. Okay, maybe that wasn't paying safe, but Shino stood his ground. He's dealt with this kind of Kiba since middle school, and he gives him nothing but advice and the truth. At this time, Kiba would deny his feelings towards the introvert Hinata and Shino would usually just leave him at that so he wouldn't get into a fight with him. Right now Kiba looked like he was going to attack the other boy anytime now, but surprisingly his expression softened and his grip loosened. His gaze fell to the floor, Shino remained silent.

"It's easier said than done..." he said softly, Shino couldn't actually say anything to this, since what his friend said was rather true.

"You have friends who can help, right?" he said, and somehow this made Kiba scoff.

"Yeah, you guys can _try_." he said with a sarcastic grin on his face, which made the taller of the brown haired boys sigh. "Hmp." Kiba said, looking away from Shino and about to continue his aimless walk when a big impact with another person made him fall ass first to the ground.

"Ow..." said what seemed to be a rather small brunette in a middle school uniform, rubbing her head since somehow it hit Kiba's chin at the impact.

"Fuck! Why don't you watch where you were going?!" Kiba yelled, opening his mouth to stretch his jaw a bit to see if it was dislocated in any parts.

"Hello, Manako-san." Shino greeted in a simple way, always never surprised at anything that happens.

"MANAKO?!" Kiba yelled, shocked at the mention of this name.

"Hey, Shino-kun! Oniichan you don't have to be so loud! I'm telling okaachan you used a curse word against me!" the brunette said, pointing an accusing finger at Kiba, referring the 'oniichan' to him. It was only then did Kiba realize that the girl he had bumped into had the same red marks and fang-like teeth he had, the only difference was that her black eyes weren't formed into slits like his, but she did have messy shoulder-length hair.

"Oh shut up! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kiba said, standing up while his younger sister outstretched her arms to him, obviously asking to be helped up. He rolled his eyes and took his sister's hands, about to pull her up when something she said surprised him yet again.

"I'm going to enrol here!" Manako answered in response to her older brother's question.

"ENROLL?!" Kiba said, losing the grip he had on the girl named Manako's hands and letting her go. Thus resulted for her to fall again on her ass.

"Hey! Meanie!" the girl said, pouting.

"Let me help you up, Manako-san." Shino said, seeing that his friend wasn't being of so much help to the younger girl as he took his place in helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, Shino-kun!" she said with a grateful smile.

"Hey! Aren't you too young to be enrolled or even enrol here?!" Kiba said, getting her attention again.

"You don't have to talk to loud, oniichan! And I'm only a year younger than everyone else in your batch!" Manako defended.

"But... you're supposed to still be in middle school!"

"Well my teacher said I could skip the last year of middle school and go on to high school! Hmp! Really, oniichan! Common sense!" Manako said, folding her arms as she gave her brother a look.

"But... but... why here?! When I'm still in this campus?!"

"DUH! Okaachan went to this school, I think otousan went to this school, oneechan went to this school, YOUR going to this school, why should I be any different? I have this... what do you call that...

chacka thing going around my system too, you know!"

"It's _chakra_! Sheesh! You don't even know that! You're better off in that One Piece school or whatever!"

"That's what I told okaachan... but, HEY! You're mean."

"Speaking of okaachan, where _is_ she anyway? Isn't she supposed to be with you while you take your entrance exam and enrol since this is your first year?" Kiba said, imitating his sister in folding his arms and eyeing her with the same look she gave him a while ago. Manako blinked a bit in realization, and suddenly she seemed to look panicked because of this 'oh no' expression she had on her face.

"Oh no! [see?] I remember why I was running around! I NEED TO FIND OKAACHAN!" she said, and with that she was gone just as quickly as she had just suddenly appeared before her brother and his friend, leaving them sweatdropping at her sudden departure.

"This year is going to be... interesting?" Shino said unsurely.

"Tch, that girl's a weirdo."


End file.
